Chocolat Noir
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Croque. Croque. Croque. Croque. Dans une pièce enfumée, le Patron se perd dans des souvenir au goût de chocolat noir.


Hey Hey Hey ! Moi, c'est Nimfa. Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site ! *o* Je suis émue ! Bref, un petit one-shot sur Slg... Je vous donne rendez vous en fin de page pour une NDA (Note de L'auteur). Bonne lecture ! (Je m'excuse par avance si certaine fautes mon échappées.)

 **Disclaimer:** Le Patron et le Hippie sont la propriété exclusive de Mathieu Sommet. Si cette fanfiction le dérange, elle sera immédiatement supprimée.

 _Cet Os a été écrit à 3 heures du matin, avec l'excellente reprise de Mathieu Sommet de la chanson Little Baby Love. A écouté !_

* * *

\- La vie c'est vraiment de la merde gamin.

Un nuage de fumé.

Des volutes blanches qui s'élèvent, s'ajoutant aux autres.

Le Patron rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux.

-Obligé de vendre mon cul sur Internet pour survivre… Putain, je suis vraiment tombé bas.

Porter la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Recommencer.

Mourir encore un petit peu.

L'écraser.

-Dis pas ça gros… T'es pas heureux comme ça ?

Rouvrir les yeux.

Se pencher.

Cracher.

\- J'ai l'air heureux gamin ? Putain, j'ai l'air de me satisfaire de cette vie ?! Il m'a enchaîner à lui ! Merde ! J'étais le meilleur ! Le roi de la pègre ! Paris tremblait en entendant le nom du Patron ! Et maintenant… Maintenant, le Patron est réduit à faire des blagues de merde, dans une émission de merde, pour un public de merde !

Le Hippie se pencha a son tour.

Enleva ses lunettes.

Deux paires de yeux identiques s'affrontaient.

Ceux de l'Homme en noir étaient plissés, Ils lançaient des poignards. Ils dominaient.

L'Homme de Babylone abandonnaient.

\- Chocolat ?

\- Tant qu'il est noir…

\- Noir comme ton âme gros.

Croque.

Inspire.

Croque.

Expirer.

Croque.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais à mes heures perdues ?

\- Non, gros… Tu veux de la vodka ?

Croque.

Inspire.

Expirer.

Boit.

\- Je lis des FanFiction. Je veux pas me vanter, mais j'en suis vraiment le roi. Ce qui m'amuse c'est de voir comment les gamines m'imaginent. Certaine me pense le plus sadique des macs, violant, torturant juste pour le plaisir. D'autre m'imaginent en « gentil ». Pervers, bizarre, mais inoffensif. Putain, j'en ai même lu une où on couchais ensemble et où je me souciais de ton de ton plaisir !

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera… Passe moi la bouteille gros.

Croque.

Croque.

Croque.

-C'est amer… Tu vois, moi je pense que la vie c'est comme le chocolat noir. C'est dur au début… Tiens, on aurait été dans Slg, j'aurais dit comme ma… Bref. C'est dur. T'essayes de croquer, ça résiste, mais tu finis par y arriver. Le sucré, la douceur arrive. Et puis, il y ce putain d'arrière goût amer qui vient tout foutre en l'air. La vie est vraiment une pute. Au moment ou tu crois avoir enfin droit au bonheur, elle te met une grande claque et te remet a ta place : parmi les déchets. La douceur n'est plus qu'un bon souvenir. Donne la bouteille gamin.

Croque.

Croque.

Boit.

Briquet.

Taffe.

Fumé.

\- Moi, la dureté du chocolat je l'ai éprouvé à un point que tu peux même pas imaginer. La pègre m'a résister, mais j'ai croquer, tuer, croquer, torturer, croquer, violer, croquer, croquer ! Encore et encore… Le sucré… Mmh, la douceur… Je l'ai savourée. Elle était là ! Elle m'aimait. J'ai décroché pour elle. J'ai pris ce taf pourri. Pour elle.

Croque.

Croque.

Boit.

Taffe.

Croque.

\- Tu vois, gamin… Dans les Fanfiction, quoi qu'il arrive, je suis un Prince. Le putain de Prince des putains d'Enfer. Merde ! Je suis pas un prince ! J'ai une tronche à porter des collants ? Je suis pas un prince, putain ! Seulement un pauvre gosse qui n'a jamais rien eu, un pauvre gosse qui est tombé sur le côté séché de la tablette !Je suis pas un prince… Je ne suis pas un sadique. Pas un pervers, mais pas un gentil non plus. Je suis juste un pauvre gosse paumé qui est devenu adulte comme il a pu ! Juste quelqu'un qui essaye de survivre… Pas un prince, pas un prince…

Hurler.

Délirer.

\- Je sais gros… Prends ça, ça va te détendre.

Rire au goût de chocolat noir.

\- Ah ouais, c'est j'oubliais… La drogue, la réponse à tout c'est ça ? Vas-y donne moi ta merde gamin. Pour elle j'étais un prince…

Aspirer.

Expirer.

Regarder les volutes blanches monter, monter pour se retrouver bloquée au plafond.

Contempler le joint.

\- Avant, j'étais comme toi gamin. Elle m'a sorti de ça. Elle m'a dit d'arrêter, que je valais mieux que ça. Que si je regardais au fond de mon cœur, je n'étais ni tueur, ni voleur et encore moins violeur. Elle m'a dit ça alors qu'elle était attachée au fond de ma cave, sa jupe relevé et ma braguette ouverte. Elle m'a dit ça et j'ai fondu en larme. Le Grand Patron a chialer comme une gamine à cause d'une nana attachée ! Tsssssss. Même moi, je me dégoûte. Elle a été ma douceur. J'ai tout arrêter pour elle.

\- Tu étais heureux gros ? Passe moi le joint.

\- Je sais même pas. J'y repense la nuit, tu sais. Au meurtre que j'ai commis. A la joie d'avoir le sang de quelqu'un sur ses mains, sur son visage, sur son corps, partout. Le regard d'une victime quand, enfin, elle se rend compte que son dernier moment est venu. Que plus rien ne pourra la sauver. J'y repensais et repense, sans culpabilité, aucune. Je regrettais juste de ne pas pouvoir recommencer. Mais… Elle m'aimait tu comprends ? Personne ne m'as jamais aimé…

\- Je comprends gros. Mais, nous, on t'aimes gros.

Hurlement.

\- NE MENS PAS ! Ne mens pas ! Je ne suis qu'un personnage, un collègue, un putain de bouffon ! Personne d'autre ne m'a aimé, tu m'entends ! Personne ! Même ma pute de mère me reprochait ma naissance ! 5 ans ! J'avais 5 ans quand elle m'a mis sur le marché pour se débarrasser de moi ! 5 putain d'année ! Aujourd'hui, j'en ai 26. 26 ans et je vends toujours mon cul, mais sur Internet cette fois. Bravo, belle évolution Patron ! Tu sais très bien comment Mathieu m'exploite. Même un paumé de camé comme toi a dû voir les vielles truie en manque de sensation forte qu'il amène dans ma chambre. Même toi tu a dû voir les billets qu'elles lui donnent. Et ouais, le prox' le plus respecté de Paname est devenu une pute premier prix ! Alors, ne viens pas me dire que tu m'aimes. ELLE, elle m'aimait. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait mais elle est morte… Putain ! Pourquoi ? C'était un ange, une douceur, ma sucrerie ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué enculé?! Pourquoi…

Les larmes.

Enfin.

\- Où tu vas gros ?

Le rougeoiement d'une cigarette.

\- La venger.

La douceur est morte. Ne reste plus que l'amertume et l'odeur du tabac froid.

* * *

 **NDA:** Ouuuuuuuuuuuh, la fin clichée ! Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de risque pour cette première fic même si le style n'est pas vraiment conventionnel. Bref, j'espère que vous avez appréciez... Reviews s'il vous plait ? °^° Merci d'avance !


End file.
